The present invention relates to upright vacuum cleaners and, more particularly, to an upright vacuum cleaner having a floor cleaning nozzle and an above-floor cleaning nozzle and two motor and fan units as vacuum sources.
Upright vacuum cleaners that utilize two motor and fan units for providing sources of suction are known where one motor and fan unit draws air through the walls of a dirt collection bag, or the like, commonly called a clean air motor, and a second motor and fan unit is disposed in the cleaning head of the vacuum cleaner through which dirt laden air passes, commonly called a dirty air motor. However, some of these prior art vacuum cleaners turn one motor and fan unit off when the other is on since they are used for different purposes. Typically, the clean air motor and fan unit is used for off the floor cleaning with accessories for cleaning furniture and draperies and the like, whereas the dirty air motor and fan unit is used for floor cleaning, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,999. In addition, in some known prior art vacuum cleaners where there is utilized simultaneously both motor and fan units, there is also utilized a third motor for driving the brush roller in the cleaning head, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,752. In known prior art vacuum cleaners where there is utilized simultaneously both motor and fan units the operator can not selectively turn one of the motor and fan units off, if desired, for cleaning different surfaces.